


Любой ценой

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достигнув всего, что для этого было нужно, в 1795 году от Рождества Христова леди Константин отправляется спасать потерянную когда-то дочь.<br/>Основано на Sandman и Hellblazer Special: Lady Constantine.<br/>В каноне имени Мышки не давалось, и здесь она названа в честь матери Джоанны.</p>
<p>(технически, происходит в той же вселенной, что и Магия Дружбы - мадам Ксанаду тут точно та же самая))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Это случилось в то лето, когда леди Джоанна Константин родила вторую дочь. Шёл 1795 год от Рождества Христова, отец ребенка был неизвестен обществу, так же как не было им известно, что этот ребёнок — не первый, но из всех экстравагантностей его матери эти были еще наименьшими. Королевская длань надежно защищала её — тоже по неведомым причинам, — и леди могла не страшиться того, что более её не примут в приличных домах.  
Хотя бы потому, что она сама довольно редко появлялась там иначе, как по делу.  
— Деточка, — мягко сказала ей пожилая француженка, сидевшая у кровати, пока леди Константин отдыхала после родов. — Может быть, ты передумаешь?  
Мало кто уже называл так Джоанну: в конце концов, она миновала порог тридцати пяти лет, а из тех, кто знал её в отроческие годы, в живых почти никого не осталось. Мадемуазель де Бомон, она же шевалье д'Эон, была счастливым исключением и одновременно той, кому Джоанна могла поверить свои тайны.  
А их было великое множество.  
— Я не могу, Женевьева, — леди Константин глядела в окно слегка отсутствующим взглядом. — Я уже завершила все необходимые приготовления, и отступить сейчас было бы попросту глупо. И я не могу бросить Мышку.  
— Деточка, — все еще мягко, но неуклонно продолжила мадемуазель де Бомон. — Ты очень высоко взлетела, и никто бы не предсказал, что дочь государственных изменников вернёт себе титул, земли и доход. Но ты и я знаем — чем выше взлетишь, тем больнее падать. Ты рискуешь потерять то, что приобрела, да еще и обречь на это ту дочь, что сейчас с тобой. Стоит ли таких жертв потерянная?  
— Вы знаете, что да, — Джоанна покачала головой. — Женевьева, в нашем тайнике лежат деньги и документы. Если меня поймают... или убьют... берите мою дочь и бегите. Вам должно хватить на несколько лет безбедного существования, и, я уверена, вы обучите её не хуже, чем меня.  
— Стара я уже стала наставлять барышень семейства Константинов, — насмешливо заметила француженка. — Коли она пойдет в тебя, то успеет стать грозной фехтовальщицей, не насчитав и десятка годков. Как ты её назовешь хоть?   
— Жаклин, — немедленно ответила Джоанна. — Леди Жаклин Константин.  
— Юная леди Джеки, значит. Но, деточка, ты обучишь ее лучше меня. В конце концов, что я? Я вложу в её руки шпагу, открою для неё французский, латынь и греческий, покажу, как выдавать себя за мужчину. Но кто даст ей магию?  
Леди Константин посмотрела на неё прозрачными голубыми глазами.  
— Я постараюсь вернуться, Женевьева, — сказала она. — И тогда я обучу их обеих. Но если нет — Жаклин залог того, что мой род не прервётся, и лучше вас о ней не позаботится никто. А магия... магия приходит легко к тем, в ком есть наша кровь. Иногда даже слишком легко. Если Жаклин она понадобится, искать придётся недолго.  
Мадемуазель де Бомон вздохнула.  
— Вижу, тебя не отговорить.  
— Простите, Женевьева.  
— Ты всегда была упрямицей, деточка. Только не говори мне, что сегодня вдруг начала этого стыдиться.  
Джоанна улыбнулась. В комнату вошла служанка, принести отвар для леди, который велел пить врач, и разговор прервался.  
  
В месяц, последовавший за родами, мадемуазель де Бомон окончательно переселилась в Позолоченное Кольцо, ставшее теперь родовым поместьем Константинов. Леди Джоанна помогала бывшей наставнице и раньше, особенно на первых порах после бегства из Франции, от нищеты и правления террора. Но сейчас Женевьева оставалась фактически главной — присматривать за челядью, садовниками, управляющим и кормилицей.  
И, разумеется, за Жаклин.  
— У меня молоко пропало почти сразу же, когда я родила Мышку, — вспомнила Джоанна, когда ей принесли дремавшую после кормления дочь. — От голода его больше всё-таки не становится. Так что Джеки повезло и в этом.  
— Ей не повезёт, если она останется совсем без матери, — покачала головой мадемуазель де Бомон.  
— Женевьева, не начинайте.  
— Ну хорошо, — покладисто вздохнула француженка. — Ты знаешь, что сразу после дуэлей я не люблю ссориться, а я дралась только сегодня утром.   
Леди Константин усмехнулась:  
— Что на сей раз сделал этот несчастный?  
— Усомнился в моем умении фехтовать. — Пожилая бретёрка пожала плечами: — Я бы сказала, что это было типичное самоубийство, но, деточка, иногда меня утомляют расспросы полиции, и я оставила наглеца в живых.  
— И невредимым?   
— Ну, нет, конечно, но он и до меня толком не мог шпагу держать. Пусть займется писчей работой, авось поумнеет.  
Леди Константин рассмеялась, укачивая дочь. А потом предупредила:  
— Избегайте вызовов на следующей неделе, Женевьева. Я узнала, где они хранят ящик, и сторожа уже подкуплены.  
— Как просто продаётся совесть и преданность сюзерену... — пробормотала мадемуазель де Бомон.  
— Ну, непросто, — возразила леди Константин. — И недёшево. Переговоры заняли добрых пять дней и лишили меня изрядной суммы. Но, тем не менее, в условленный срок меня пустят в подвал, а мои люди проследят, чтобы ничья совесть в последний момент не надоумила ударить мне в спину.  
— И будем надеяться, что твоих людей никто не купит тоже, а, деточка?   
Нянька пришла забрать Жаклин, и, убедившись, что она отправилась в детскую и не подслушивает под дверью, хозяйка дома повернулась к француженке:  
— Среди воров больше чести, чем среди верных защитников короны, Женевьева. Ну а если и они меня предадут — ничего, и не с таким справлялась. Я буду готова к любому исходу.  
— Знаменитые последние слова, деточка, знаменитые последние слова.  
  
И всё-таки удача в этот раз была на стороне леди Константин; если, конечно, можно было назвать удачей что-то, связанное с ящиком Пандоры. Потому что именно его она шла открывать, словно как раз этого и не хотели те, кто в нём были заточены.  
Впрочем, она в любом случае не собиралась навсегда отдавать его в распоряжение сильных мира сего. Рано или поздно они нашли бы способ пользоваться им так, чтобы не погибнуть самим, и тогда мир умылся бы кровью. Джоанна Константин не считала себя ни святой, ни даже особенно хорошим человеком, но и оставаться в памяти потомков той, кто сделала возможной мировую бойню, тоже не хотела.  
В назначенный день, ближе к вечеру, леди Константин выехала из Позолоченного Кольца, одетая мужчиной — не только в мундире, но и с перебинтованной грудью, ватными валиками в нужных местах и волосами, заколотыми под треуголкой; школа мадемуазель де Бомон выпускала учениц только с отличными оценками. Если её схватят, обман раскроется, конечно, но до тех пор она хотела скрыть свое участие, как могла. Потому что Жаклин совсем не пригодится подозрение, нависшее над ее матерью.  
Но пока что леди Константин выглядела как обычный офицер, возвращавшийся в Лондон; возможно, с выполненным поручением. У ворот города к ней даже кинулась цыганка, и леди низко проворчала что-то, чтобы не нарушить маскировку.  
Цыганка, правда, оказалась настойчивой, и спасибо, что хотя бы не пыталась сорвать перчатку, чтобы погадать: загрубелые и натруженные, руки Джоанны всё-таки оставались руками женщины. Но упрямая незнакомка придержала её за колено и, блеснув зелеными глазами, сказала:  
— Запомните, когда всё будет потеряно, бегите к озеру.  
Леди Константин удивлённо изогнула бровь, однако цыганка уже отступила за угол и как сквозь землю провалилась. В другое время этим стоило бы заняться, потому что магия в ней была, похоже, настоящая, но сейчас было откровенно не до того. Впереди ждала башня, в подземельях которой заперли ящик Пандоры, и леди Константин не могла себе позволить думать о чем-то еще.  
  
Её сообщники присоединились к ней по дороге. Рэйф Маккалистер привёл только тех, кто готов был умереть за него и Джоанну; и, возможно, именно это им и предстояло сделать. Хотя подкупленная стража беспрепятственно пропустила их к ящику — с этого всё только начиналось.  
Леди Константин потратила несколько часов на рисование пентаграмм и защитных кругов, вписывая в них все имена хранителей, которые только знала. Не для того чтобы уберечь своих спутников, хотя именно они должны были нести вахту внутри начертанного, но потому, что заточённые в ящике больше ни в коем случае не должны были выплеснуться наружу. Она видела их однажды и хорошо представляла, с чем имеет дело; много времени за прошедшие годы она потратила на то, чтобы научиться чарам против них. Даже когда она искала способ попасть внутрь, сломав ей же поставленную печать, она продолжала думать об этом.   
Но главное, что она всё-таки нашла способ сломать печать. Король Снов научил её нескольким словам в качестве платы за сослуженную службу, и, подходя к висящему на цепях ящику, леди Константин готовилась произнести первое из них.  
Она обернулась, перед тем как это сделать, и встретилась глазами с Рэйфом. Он мрачно кивнул, и лицо его было полно решимости выполнить свою часть уговора и не пустить ничего в эту комнату и из неё.  
Джоанна была уверена в том, что он сдержит слово: любовь плотская и духовная, по её опыту, привязывала не хуже золотых монет, даже лучше. К тому же, Рэйф был с ней тогда, когда она потеряла Мышку.  
Последний шаг, и крышка ящика опалила ладони неестественным жаром. Леди Константин прижалась к ней почти с нежностью и шепнула слово из языка, который был мёртв ещё тогда, когда основатель её собственного рода творил обряды Богине и резал глотки христианским монахам.  
Печать упала, словно её и не было. Ящик Пандоры поглотил свою жертву и немедленно захлопнулся обратно по другому её слову.  
И первым звуком, который услышала здесь леди Константин, стал смех. Тонкое, пронзительное, противное хихиканье.  
И на полувздохе:  
— Добро пожаловать, Константа. Мы давно тебя ждали.


	2. Chapter 2

Джоанне Константин часто снились кошмары, но все они не имели отношения к декорациям мира внутри ящика: ей хватало и обычной реальности. Здешняя её не пугала, и в этот раз, уже зная, с чем имеет дело, она пришла гораздо, гораздо лучше подготовленной. По обе стороны винтовой лестницы торчали, как клыки, остроконечные крыши, но леди Джоанна спускалась вниз, не глядя на них и уж тем более не прислушиваясь к ехидным смешкам невидимых демонов.  
Где-то здесь держали Мышку. Остальное не имело значения.  
Кто-то дёрнул её за рукав, кто-то сбил треуголку. Это были мелкие шалости, и Джоанна не обращала на них внимания: если бы ей хотели причинить вред, действовали бы совершенно по-другому.  
— Конста-анта, — протяжно выдыхали голоса. — Константа, зачем ты приходишь к нам в разных обликах? Мы всё равно узнаем тебя в любом. Ты это поняла, ведь так? Поэтому сейчас ты такая же, как в прошлый раз.  
Джоанна не отвечала: не объяснять же демонам, что они путают её с её предками. Ей не удалось разыскать информацию, кто из Константинов до этого входил в ящик Пандоры, но, честно говоря, сам факт её не удивлял. Многие в их роду любили искать запретное.  
Лестница в темноту казалась бесконечной, но леди Джоанна упорно шла вниз. Когда не стало видно ни зги, она облекла свои сапоги неярким светом, чтобы не оступиться. В другое время она зажгла бы факел, но лучше было не приносить сюда лишних предметов из внешнего мира.  
Демоничесая шушера совсем оставила её в покое, только вздыхала и перешёптывалась рядом, и магичка прекрасно понимала, что именно это, скорее всего, значит.  
И действительно: Ехидна и Пандора ждали её вдвоём у подножия.  
Леди Константин преодолела последние несколько ступенек нарочито медленно, не отрывая глаз о стоявших бок о бок женщины и демоницы. Темнота омывала их, скрадывая очертания, но и от них самих исходило свечение.  
Императрица Пандора выглядела не слишком хорошо. Конечно, не идеально она выглядела и тогда, когда Джоанна её сюда заточала, но прошедшие годы, похоже, серьёзно подточили её силы, и тёмная кожа стала почти серой.  
Мать всех тварей выглядела так же, как прежде: голодной. Она стояла, покачиваясь на хвосте, и на человека походила ещё меньше, чем запомнилось Джоанне; та знала, что Ехидна разорвала бы её, если бы могла.  
Но леди Константин сослужила службу Королю Снов не из желания помочь ему в его семейных неурядицах.  
— Ты пришла хорошо защищённой, Константа, — первой признала Ехидна, облизывая алые губы розовым языком.  
— Словно мы не старые друзья, — насмешливо поддержала Пандора.  
— Мы не друзья, — холодно откликнулась леди Константин. — Я пришла забрать Мышку. Где она?  
— Только её? — фыркнула Пандора. — А как же я, обречённая тобой на заточение? Эта ловушка плохо поддерживает и существование демонов, но людей — много хуже!  
— Ты хотела открыть ящик и выпустить его обитателей в мир.  
Пандора зло скривила губы:  
— А разве справедливо было то, что мне навязали роль вечной хранительницы, обманом подсунув этот ящик?  
Леди Константин пожала плечами:  
— Конечно, нет. Жизнь вообще несправедлива. Но и права обрекать весь мир на уничтожение у тебя тоже не было.  
— Возможно, не так уж она бы и обрекла, — хитро блестя глазами, заметила Ехидна. — Ну, съели бы мы кого-нибудь. Но не всех же! Или ты думаешь, что те демоны, что заперли меня здесь, чем-то лучше меня?  
— По мне вы одинаковы, что ты, что Люцифер, — бесстрастно ответила Джоанна. — Я слежу за тем, чтобы никто из вас не прорвался к нам. Где Мышка?  
Ехидна с Пандорой переглянулись.  
— Спрятана, конечно, — сказала последняя. — Пусть ты защищена, но для того чтобы её отыскать, тебе придётся пройти испытания. А чтобы забрать — заплатить цену.  
— Я согласна, — быстро кивнула леди Константин. Она не сомневалась, что это — отвлекающий манёвр, и ей готовят ловушку, но не видела практического смысла говорить об этом вслух.   
Императрица и чудовище переглянулись ещё раз, и Джоанна невольно поморщилась: они бы тоже могли ликовать не так очевидно.  
— Здесь не всё — иллюзии и магия, знаешь ли, — заметила Пандора. — И то, что настоящее, может тебе повредить.  
— Я рискну, — сухо ответила леди Константин. — Начинайте.  
За спинами её противниц зажглись лампы, освещая уходящий куда-то каменный туннель с горгульями у входа.   
— Тебе туда, Константа, — сказала Ехидна, и их облики начали таять. — Мы будем тебя ждать.  
Пожав плечами, Джоанна шагнула к горгульям, которые, оживившись, клацнули клювами и зубами в её сторону. Но одного недоброго взгляда хватило, чтобы войти беспрепятственно.  
Идти надо было, пригибаясь, и туннель все время петлял, иногда раздваиваясь. Джоанна следовала за загорающимися лампами, хотя видела, что два или три раза они повели её более длинной дорогой. В какой-то момент из-за очередной лампы кинулся мелкий бес (отлетел назад тут же, на рукав брызнула кровь с ножа), но в целом путешествие было спокойным. Если Джоанну и испытывали, то только в области терпения; скорее было похоже, что они просто тянут кота за хвост.  
Отбив ещё несколько мелких атак, она вышла из туннеля и оказалась на краю исчезающего в темноте поля, усыпанного чем-то, что на первый взгляд казалось острыми черепками.  
— Не поддалась искушению срезать путь, а? — фыркнула сквозь клыки Ехидна, появляясь вместе с Пандорой в паре футов от Джоанны. — Ну что же, эта часть дороги будет не такой приятной. Но мы снова укажем тебе путь.   
— Если, конечно, — подхватила Пандора, — ты разуешься и согласишься пройти по полю босая.  
Леди Константин пнула один черепок мыском сапога.  
— Что это? — спросила она.  
— Чешуя демонов, — проскрежетала Ехидна. — Острая, Константа. От всех умерших здесь. Пройдёшь?  
— Пройду, — Джоанна села на камень и начала стаскивать сапоги, бормоча простую защитную формулу. Но от обычного физического вреда магия уберегала не так уж хорошо.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнула Пандора, когда Джоанна убрала сапоги в заплечную сумку. — Теперь ты можешь идти.  
Она дунула на подставленную ладонь, и блуждающий огонек слетел с неё и завис в ярде от Джоанны. Та шагнула к нему, осторожно ставя ногу: чешуйки разъехались в стороны с сухим шелестом . На самом деле, это поле было из бесценного в ремесле Джоанны материала, и она решила обязательно прихватить пригоршню, как только почувствует, что наблюдение ослабло.  
Иззубренный край впился ей в ступню, и Джоанна поморщилась. Словно только этого и ждали, чешуйки мигом начали резать ей ноги: дети Ехидны служили ей даже после смерти. Джоанна закусила губу, зная, что за ней стелется кровавый след.  
И всё же это было ерундой, учитывая цель.  
Блуждающий огонёк перед ней мигнул, и из чешуи вынырнул бес, метя раззявленной пастью в горло Джоанны. Та только хмыкнула, выкидывая вперёд руку с зажатым в ней ножом. На лицо брызнула кровь, и бес захлебнулся удивлённым бульканьем: может быть, как и те, что были в туннеле, он не ждал, что при ней будет оружие, способное причинить ему вред. Но леди Константин подготовилась к путешествию и в этом.  
За первым последовали другие, и в какой-то момент толпа мелких тварей свалила Джоанну с ног, заставив упереться в чешую и порезать теперь еще и руки. Она быстро вскочила — огонёк продолжал отдаляться, и её не прельщала мысль остаться здесь в темноте.  
Бесы облепили ее, стараясь хотя бы повалить снова, раз укусить не получалось. Идти с таким покрывалом было тяжело, но Джоанна шла, методично работая ножом.  
Поле чешуи кончилось неожиданно; вместе с ним исчезли все бесы. Теперь Джоанна стояла в ярко освещенной бальной зале с зеркальными стенами. С двух сторон на неё из-за стекол смотрели Пандора и Ехидна.  
— Что теперь? — спросила Джоанна.   
— Теперь — найди отсюда выход, — хмыкнула Ехидна. В свете хрустальных люстр она, наполовину женщина, наполовину змея, выглядела особенно неприглядно, но магичку это не беспокоило: случалось ей видеть и большее уродство, скрытое за вполне человеческим обликом.  
— И всё? — уточнила она. Задания пока казались слишком простыми.  
— Тебе хватит, — бросила Пандора, и они обе исчезли. А с ними — и все двери в зале.  
Леди Константин покачала головой: у этой старой загадки имелось множество решений, и обычно надо было просто понять логику того, кто её задал, и выбрать, исходя из этого.  
Ну или можно было поступить так, как хочется тебе, если ты достаточно в этом уверена.  
Джоанна оторвала рукав у рубашки, перемотала окровавленные ноги, обулась, а потом подошла к тому зеркалу, за которым не стоял раньше никто из хозяек измерения.  
— Я иду туда, куда хочу, — произнесла она, разделяя стеклянную гладь. С другой стороны её предсказуемо ждали, и Джоанна вскинула бровь: — Ничего сложнее не придумали?  
— Кто-то просто слишком сильный, — резко ответила Пандора. — Ты сама от этого не устаёшь?  
Леди Константин молча пожала плечами, ожидая продолжения.  
— Ты нам можешь еще пригодиться, Константа, — без раздражения заметила Ехидна. — Нет смысла пытаться пробить твою защиту. Но только — докажи нам, что ты достаточно сильна, чтобы отнять нашу пленницу. Мы возьмем твоей крови и дадим взамен нашу: если ты выдержишь, то твоя дочь пойдет с тобой.  
Джоанна нахмурилась: предложение было с подвохом. Демоническую кровь потом вывести из своей будет непросто, а до этого она закроет ей пути к более светлой части магии.  
И всё-таки, если сражаться, то, скорее всего, придется прибегнуть к последнему средству, а в нём Джоанна совершенно не была уверена...  
— Согласна, — кивнула она. — Обменяемся кровью.  
Ехидна шипяще рассмеялась и поманила ее к себе, выращивая длинный, бритвенно-острый коготь.  
— Тебе придется самой это сделать, Константа, — заметила она. — Я могу тебя коснуться, но не более: в нашем обмене слишком много магии для твоих защитных чар.  
Джоанна кивнула, беря коготь и чиркая им по запястью. Струйка крови изогнулась дугой и направилась к подставленной фляжке Пандоры; одновременно из прокушенной лапы Ехидны на руку магессе закапал тёмный огонь.  
Стискивая зубы, она думала только о том, как устоять на ногах, потому что суть Матери всех тварей никогда не предназначалась для человеческого тела. Это само по себе было испытание, самое сложное из предложенных; Джоанна не собиралась давать слабину и в нём.  
Ток крови её и Ехидны иссяк. Пандора закупорила фляжку и смерила магичку оценивающим взглядом. Было понятно, что они используют полученное, чтобы попытаться выбраться наружу, но с этой проблемой можно было разобраться позже.  
Джоанна повторяла, как литанию: «Сейчас важно другое».  
— Ну что же, — нарушила молчание Ехидна. — Ты честно выполнила все условия, Константа. Больше мы тебе мешать не станем.  
За её спиной отворилась невидимая до этого дверца. Ехидна с Пандорой посторонились, открывая взгляду сонно моргающую Мышку. Она была одета и выглядела, как десять лет назад, когда сюда попала, только волосы отросли и ложились на плечи крупными золотистыми кольцами. Сердце Джоанны пропустило удар, но она прочитала опознавательное заклятье, на всякий случай дополнив его пассами. Все подтвердилось: перед ней стояла её дочь.  
— Милая, — Джоанна шагнула к ней, распахивая объятия. — Мышка.  
Та недоверчиво посмотрела на нее:  
— Джоанна?  
Совсем забылось, оказывается, как Мышка звала ее по имени, чтобы не выдать, кто она ей на самом деле...  
— Теперь все будет хорошо, — пообещала леди Константин.


	3. Chapter 3

Ехидна и Пандора молча исчезли, очевидно, не собираясь провожать их к выходу. Джоанна взяла дочь за руку и спросила:  
— Ты можешь идти?  
Мышка кивнула, глядя на неё исподлобья. За этим вопросом стояло еще многие: что они с тобой делали, как ты это перенесла, почему ты ещё жива?  
Но сейчас не время и не место было это выяснять.  
Они пошли обратно — через зеркальный зал, через поле, покрытое чешуёй мёртвых тварей (Джоанна подняла дочь на руки и перенесла её, чтобы та не пострадала), через туннель с охраняющими его горгульями, по узким проулкам меж остроконечным башен. Никто к ним не приближался, только огни зажигались, когда требовалось. Когда они подошли к лестнице, Джоанна стиснула руку Мышки, ожидая нападения.  
Но и тут их пропустили беспрепятственно.  
Пока они поднимались, вокруг слышался шёпот и смех, но нападений снова не было. Что-то здешние хозяйки задумали, не иначе; но главное сейчас было оказаться вне ящика, в котором никогда не должно было быть людей.  
Леди Константин отперла замок, взяла Мышку на руки и быстро вышла наружу, тут же повернувшись, чтобы поставить печать на место. Даже если за спиной её ждал полк солдат, оставлять ящик открытым было нельзя.  
Только потом она медленно оглянулась через плечо. Рэйф Маккалистер смотрел на неё, выпучив глаза, а за ним стояли его люди.  
Слава Небесам, невредимые.  
— Сколько я там пробыла? — спросила магичка.  
Рэйф мотнул головой:  
— Несколько часов. Ещё даже не рассвело. — А потом он наконец расхохотался: — Сумасшедшая женщина! У тебя получилось!  
Джоанна позволила себе немного расслабиться:  
— Тревоги не было?  
— С чего вдруг? — пожал он плечами. — Караул всё ещё несут те, кого ты подкупила. — Он посмотрел на Мышку: — Ну, здравствуй, девчонка. Должен сказать, провела ты меня. Был уверен, что ты — мальчишка.  
— Я хорошо умею притворяться, — тихо ответила та.  
Джоанна посмотрела на неё с озабоченностью: она помнила дочь более бойкой. Сколько ещё предстоит сделать, чтобы вернуть всё, как было прежде… и вряд ли это когда-либо удастся сделать до конца.  
— Надо уходить, — решительно сказала она.  
— Куда? — спросила Мышка.  
Её мать улыбнулась:  
— В Позолоченное Кольцо. Это наш особняк, милая. Мы всё-таки получили свои пуховые перины.  
— А, — Мышка отвернулась. — Тебя тогда наградили.  
— Да, — кивнула леди Константин, с болью в сердце глядя на это равнодушие. — Пойдём. Сегодня ты будешь есть с серебра.  
Мышка неожиданно рассмеялась:  
— Я и забыла, что такое «есть»… Джоанна.  
  
Когда они наконец добрались домой, на полдороге расставшись с отрядом Рэйфа, Джоанна Константин чувствовала себя так, словно на день поменялась местами с Атласом. Змеиная кровь Ехидны кипела в её жилах, и больше всего хотелось их отворить, чтобы от неё избавиться. Но Джоанна улыбалась, чтобы не пугать дочь, и только украдкой вытирала с лица испарину.  
К счастью, Женевьева, встретившая их на пороге, мгновенно поняла, в каком состоянии её ученица.  
— Деточка, быстро в ванну, — строго скомандовала она. — И что за вид! Чья на тебе кровь?  
— В основном не моя, — усмехнулась Джоанна. — Женевьева, пусть для Мышки тоже согреют…  
— Très bien, — проворчала француженка. — Но где твои манеры? Что же ты зовёшь родную дочь в собственном доме какой-то кличкой?  
— Конечно, — Джоанна встала на колени перед Мышкой и, зарывшись лицом в её волосы, едва слышно шепнула: — Харриэт. Добро пожаловать домой, моя Харриэт.  
Та высвободилась, изумлённо на неё глядя.  
— Я… — пробормотала она, побледнев. — Раньше ты меня так не звала, Джоанна…  
— Теперь можно, — ободряюще сказала её мать. — Это отняло у меня десять лет, но теперь ты получишь всё, что тебе принадлежит по праву: имя, титул, обычную жизнь. Всё, что должна была получить ещё тогда.  
Харриэт Константин опустила глаза в пол.  
— Я хочу принять ванну, — произнесла она.  
— Конечно, — ответила ей Женевьева де Бомон. — Вы обе сейчас вымоетесь дочиста, а потом вас ждёт поистине королевский обед. Сегодня у нас праздник!  
Когда Мышкой занялась служанка, помогая ей снять заношенный сюртук, леди Константин негромко спросила у наставницы:  
— Как Джеки?  
— Всё хорошо,— успокоила её Женевьева. — У нас всё было тихо, деточка.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнула Джоанна. — Я, наверное, скажу Мышке… Харриэт, что неё есть сестра, чуть позже. Пока ей надо хотя бы немного привыкнуть. Её поведение меня тревожит.  
— Наберись терпения. Ей много пришлось пережить, — француженка повернулась к Харриэт. — Милочка, пойдём, посмотрим, готова ли твоя ванна. И поторопим слуг, если нет.  
Та обернулась на мать:  
— Разве теперь принято принимать ванны так часто?..  
— Я невысоко ценю традиции нашего общества, — пожала плечами Джоанна. — И мыться буду так часто, как захочу. Иди. Горячая ванна — это тоже удовольствие, которое мы теперь себе можем позволить.  
Она и сама вскоре погрузилась в воду, чувствуя, как немного отступает лихорадка и возвращаются силы. Порезы на руках и ногах горели, но это была не боль, а так, одно напоминание о ней.  
Хорошо, что Женевьева подумала о праздничной трапезе. Потому что сама Джоанна не строила никаких планов после возвращения: боялась сглазить. Нет, конечно, она будет обучать Харриэт и пытаться исправить причинённый ущерб, и начнёт делать это уже завтра. Тогда и конкретные задачи станут ясны. Вот только бы избавиться от ощущения нереальности, которое, видно, навалилось из-за того, как легко всё прошло.  
…Впрочем, Мышка всё равно уснула за столом, и празднование Джоанна и Женевьева решили пока что отложить.  
  
В последующие дни леди Константин всё больше волновалась за дочь.  
Мышка держалась очень отстранённо — что, возможно, было естественно для человека, десять лет прожившего в ящике Пандоры с заключёнными туда демонами; но она вела себя так, словно её ничего не касалось, и не говорила ни о чём открыто даже с Джоанной. Позволила себя переодеть, выбрав женское; просто кивнула в ответ на новости о новорождённой сестре; не проявила никакого интереса к тому, какое образование её ждёт. Конечно, она уже не была тем ребёнком, которого Джоанна помнила; она вообще больше не была ребёнком, она только им выглядела — но порой в голову её матери закрадывалось подозрение, что ей всё-таки подсунули подменыша, и она, стыдясь самой себя, снова и снова проводила опознавательный ритуал.  
Результаты были неизменны: это была Мышка, это была Харриэт Константин.  
Но Джоанна не узнавала её, глядя в голубые глаза, совсем, как у неё самой, но смотревшие в ответ с холодным равнодушием.  
Один только раз Мышка оживилась — увидев у Джоанны на столике книги Мэри Уолстонкрафт.  
— Что это? — спросила она, глядя на обложки то «Защиты прав человека», то «В защиту прав женщин».  
— Современная философия, — улыбнулась леди Константин, довольная тем, что дочь хоть к чему-то проявляет любопытство. — Весьма недурная, надо сказать. Я слышала, эта Уолстонкрафт умеет увлекать за собой и презирает предрассудки. Я думала о том, как бы ей помочь. Так, чтобы знакомство со мной её не скомпрометировало в глазах окружающих ещё больше.  
— «Обученный с младенчества, что красота — скипетр женщины, ум приспосабливается к телу и, бродя вокруг своей позолоченной клетки, стремится только украсить тюрьму», — открыв одну из книг на заложенном месте, прочитала Мышка. — О таком теперь можно говорить, и это напечатают, Джоанна?  
— Как бы я хотела, чтобы ты начала называть меня мамой, — вздохнула та. — Да, милая, представь себе, напечатают. Первая книга издана пять лет назад, вторая — три года назад. Кто знает? Может быть, к тому моменту, как ты унаследуешь от меня особняк, общество перестанет удивляться, что в семье Константинов нет майората.  
— Этого не может быть, — оттопырила губу Харриэт, откладывая книги. — Люди так быстро не меняются.  
— Посмотрим, — пожала плечами леди Константин. — Но даже если Уолстонкрафт не добьётся своего и я не смогу отправить тебя в Оксфорд или Кембридж, ты всё равно получишь лучшее образование, обещаю.  
— Конечно, — опустила глаза её дочь, и на этом разговор был окончен.  
  
Когда Рэйф Маккалистер приехал в Позолоченное Кольцо известить Джоанну о том, что всё тихо, и никакие подозрения их предприятие ни у кого не возбудило, она пожаловалась и ему:  
— Её словно здесь нет. Она почти всегда молчит. И спрашивает о чём-то только тогда, когда я привожу её в библиотеку. Она смотрит на недавно изданные книги, листает их — но потом ставит на полку и снова затихает. Я учила её не привлекать к себе внимания, Рэйф, но сейчас она словно призрак.  
— Дай ей время, — посоветовал он, отпивая вина из бокала. — Не все сделаны из такого прочного материала, как ты, Джоанна, а она и вовсе была ещё ребёнком.   
Она задумчиво покачала головой, а потом поймала на себе его взгляд, который сложно было истолковать превратно.  
— О, — невольно усмехнулась она. — Да ты не просто так не прислал письма с нарочным, как я погляжу…  
Он засмеялся:  
— Сумасшедшая женщина, попробуй чувствовать себя счастливой хоть на минуту. Неурядицы с дочерью пройдут. Разве ты уже не перевернула горы? Вернула титул, отняла добычу у демонов! Таких, как ты, больше не сыщешь!  
— Ты сегодня просто поэт, — поддела она, — подходя к нему и обвивая рукой за шею.  
— У твоей француженки учусь.  
— Вы разве стали часто говорить с Женевьевой?.. — шум от двери привлёк её внимание, и она обернулась. И увидела на пороге Мышку, за которой стояла как раз мадемуазель де Бомон.  
— Деточка, я пыталась её не пустить, — махнула рукой она.  
— Ничего страшного, — Джоанна отпустила Рэйфа и подошла ближе к дочери. — Харриэт, что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — ответила Харриэт Константин. — Ничего не случилось, Джоанна.  
А потом выбросила вперёд руку с ножом и воткнула его в сердце матери.


	4. Chapter 4

Леди Джоанне Константин раньше не доводилось умирать, поэтому она не знала, насколько правильным было то, что вокруг обрушились стены, выросли тёмные башни, а стоявшие вокруг люди обратились в демонов.  
Все, кроме одного.  
Мышка, смотревшая на неё холодным ненавидящим взглядом, выглядела всё так же, только теперь на ней снова был её прежний наряд, включая поношенный сюртук. Она словно ждала чего-то, и с её ножа капала кровь, звонко разбиваясь о камни мостовой. Джоанна зажимала рану и не знала, что сейчас можно сказать.  
И Мышка растерянно моргнула. Затем неуверенно потёрла глаза. И начертила перед собой простое опознавательное — проще, чем обычно использовала Джоанна, самое базовое, которому она когда-то научилась от матери.  
— Мама?.. — дрогнувшим голосом спросила она. — Мама, это и правда ты?  
И в этот момент, увидев, что Женевьева стала Пандорой, а Рэйф — Ехидной, леди Константин поняла:  
— Мы не выбрались из ящика.  
— Нет, — почти без злорадства согласилась Пандора.  
— Но этого не может быть! — срывающимся голосом воскликнула Мышка. — Ты пахла демонами! В тебе была их кровь! Я думала, они снова взяли мою кровь, пока я спала, и сделали голема! Это была иллюзия, как раньше! Очень правдоподобная, но иллюзия!  
— Вот для этого были все «испытания», — чувствуя, как холодеют руки, усмехнулась Джоанна. — Чтобы измазать меня в вашей крови и подмешать её в мою. Чтобы обмануть мою дочь. А потом и меня.  
— Мы извлекли много пользы из обмена кровью, Константа, — усмехнулась Мать всех тварей. — Но обманывали тебя не только мы. Благодари и ту, за которой сюда пришла.  
— Я научилась так бороться с иллюзиями, — пряча глаза, сказала Мышка. — Притворишься, что веришь, потом ударяешь в центр чар. И они распадаются.  
— Мы же не могли убить тебя сами, — напомнила Ехидна. — Для этого ты была слишком хорошо защищена. Но твой маленький человечек с настоящим ножом — вот она могла. Умирай поскорее. В ритуале, основанном на твоей смерти мы прорвёмся наружу окончательно, как уже начали в ритуале, основанном на твоей крови.  
Джоанна сама удивлялась, как смертельный удар её ещё не убил. Мышка била точно, но…  
…но в Джоанне была демоническая кровь. Не только её противницы извлекли пользу из этого обмена.  
— Харриэт, — шепнула магичка. Уже бесполезно было скрывать имя дочери, когда она сама открыла его демонам.  
Та упала рядом на колени, беззвучно размазывая слёзы по щекам.  
— Харриэт, — снова попробовала Джоанна. Губы плохо слушались, а надо было сказать что-то очень важное. Самое важное на свете.  
— Прости меня, мама! Прости! — выпалила Мышка. Её мать слабо поманила её к себе, и Мышка крепко её обняла.  
— Харриэт, — в третий раз проговорила Джоанна прямо на ухо дочери. — Мой медальон. Сломай его.  
Мгновение Мышка смотрела на неё, словно не веря. Может быть, Ехидна и Пандора тоже слышали эти слова, но не успели ничего сделать: Харриэт Константин дёрнула цепочку, разрывая её и оставляя ссадину на шее Джоанны, а потом вонзила нож между крыльями золотого скарабея и тем сорвала магическую печать.  
И Владыка Ада Люцифер, нагой и прекрасный, как рассвет мироздания, встал на тёмной мостовой, тут же расколовшейся под его ступнями.  
  
— Джоанна Константин, — прохладно произнёс он, и его могучие крылья взметнулись, создав шквал ветра, отбросивший мелких бесов вокруг.  
Джоанна почувствовала, что снова свободно дышит: её рана исцелилась.  
— Что ты натворила, сумасшедшая? — страшным голосом спросила Ехидна, вырастая втрое и угрожающе нависая над всеми ними. Люцифер спокойно посмотрел вверх, убирая кудри со лба, и в его руке появился меч.  
— Я заключила много сделок, прежде чем пришла сюда, — Джоанна села, крепко прижимая к себе дочь. — Хотела надеяться, что вот до этой не дойдёт. Но вы не оставили мне выбора, а я поклялась вытащить Мышку любой ценой. Ну что же, Князь: я сдержала слово и пустила Вас сюда.  
— Да, — кивнул падший ангел. — Ты сдержала слово. А я сдержу своё и сражусь с Матерью тварей.  
— Я не понимаю, — нахмурилась Пандора. — В чём смысл сделки? Мы и так были запечатаны!  
— Да. Запечатаны и от мира людей, и от Ада, — без веселья усмехнулась леди Константин. — Со всей изначальной силой хаоса, недоступной теперь Владыкам Преисподней. Твой ящик связывает руки всем в нём заточённым, и если где Люцифер и способен победить Ехидну и забрать всё, что ей принадлежит, то только здесь. А с её силой в добавление к своей он может попробовать начать новый штурм Небес.  
— Мама, — негромко позвала Мышка. — Зачем?  
— Я уже сказала, — мотнула та головой. — Я должна была исправить свою ошибку и спасти тебя любой ценой.  
Ослепительно прекрасный Князь поднял меч, и уродливая багровая Ехидна зашипела, выставляя вперёд длинные когти.  
— Не обманывайся, — шепнула Джоанна дочери и подняла на уровень лица её руку с ножом: в лезвии отразились красивейшая из женщин и из змей и напротив неё — омерзительный в своей зависти и злобе мужчина с костлявыми крыльями.  
А потом они стали уродливы оба.  
А потом — оба прекрасны.  
— В мире нет чёрного и белого, — сказала Джоанна Константин. — Есть только мы и наш выбор в жизни.  
— Ты выбрала уничтожение мира! — расхохоталась Пандора в тот момент, когда Люцифер нанёс первый удар. — Он обрушит Небеса на ваши головы, и ничто вас не спасёт!  
— А Ехидна и её дети нас бы сожрали, — магичка встала, опираясь на дочь.  
— И в чём разница? — спросила Мышка. — В том, что я проживу на несколько дней дольше? Я не стою такой цены, мама. Лучше бы я не ломала медальон.  
— Ну что ты, милая, — вздохнула леди Константин. — Не теряй в меня веру сейчас. Одного из них мы бы всё равно выпустили на свободу, и к этому исходу я тоже была готова.  
Ехидна и Люцифер сражались, обрушивая башни, и ни на что не обращали внимание. Поэтому она подошла к трещине, образовавшейся, когда Князь Ада встал на мостовую. Сквозь камни тянуло теплом и просвечивало алым, и леди Джоанна наклонилась и присмотрелась, словно желая увидеть геенну заранее.  
А потом достала из заплечной сумки ещё одно полезное человеческое изобретение: бомбу, начинённую порохом и магией. Щёлкнула огнивом, поджигая короткий фитиль, кинула её в трещину — и отпрыгнула назад от стремительно расширяющегося водоворота.  
  
— Бежим! — это Пандора подхватила её и Мышку и понеслась прочь, словно от Преисподней можно было спастись.  
— Куда? — рассмеялась Джоанна. — Я уничтожила границу между миром в твоём ящике и Адом! Нас всех заберут, я только надеюсь отослать отсюда Мышку, её-то грехи вниз не потянут!  
Сзади донёсся торжествующий рёв Ехидны: теперь, когда они все по сути оказались в геенне, чары ящика больше не ограничивали её силу. Рёв слился с яростным криком Люцифера:  
— Джоанна Константин!  
— Я не хочу в Ад! — лицо Пандоры исказил страх.  
— Ты хотела умереть, — напомнила Джоанна. — Где же, по-твоему, тебя ещё ждали?  
— Я верила в другое, не в вашу христианскую систему! Пусть лучше меня судят по тому, чему меня учили! — она остановилась и выпустила их обеих. — Ну же, скажи, что у тебя ещё туз в рукаве! Ты же всегда мухлюешь!  
— В рукавах кончилось место, — леди Константин встала на колено перед дочерью. — Харриэт, сейчас ты отправишься наружу. Запомни этот символ, — она вручила ей смятую бумажку. — Обязательно нарисуй его на ящике после того, как вырвешься, чтобы его запечатать, а не то он станет вратами в Ад. Неизвестно, кто тут победит, Люцифер или Ехидна, но выпускать наружу нельзя никого.  
Она начала чертить схему на мостовой, не обращая внимания на фонтаны лавы, открывающиеся всё ближе к ним, и носящихся вокруг в панике демонов Ехидны.  
— Мама, ты же не думаешь, что я тебя здесь брошу? — губы Мышки дрожали.  
— Я думаю, милая, что я не успею последовать за тобой, — вздохнула Джоанна. — Короткой дорогой отсюда можешь выбраться только ты: мне-то придётся возвращаться тем путём, которым пришла. Но я попробую. Как бы ни сложилось, ищи дорогу в Позолоченное Кольцо. Всё, что тебе показала иллюзия, было правдой.  
Мышка застенчиво улыбнулась:  
— И книги?  
— И книги. Тебе надолго хватит. Береги Женевьеву.  
Она очертила вокруг дочери последний круг, и та исчезла. Поднявшись на ноги, Джоанна посмотрела на Пандору.  
— И что теперь? — спросила та.  
— Попробуем пробиться к лестнице вместе, — предложила магичка. — Может быть, у одной из нас даже получится.  
— Значит, ты всё-таки решила, что была не права, когда меня сюда заточила? — усмехнулась бывшая императрица.  
— Нет. Но сейчас ты — самое меньшее из зол, а я хочу выжить. Вдвоём у нас шансов больше. — Джоанна покачала головой: — Но если ты снова попробуешь выпустить кого-то из ящика...  
— Если повезёт, силы Ада расплавят этот ящик изнутри, — перебила Пандора. — И тогда все наши проблемы решатся. Что насчёт печати, которую ты дала дочери, она не помешает нам выйти?  
— Она встаёт не сразу. Нам хватит времени, если вообще доберёмся до выхода.  
— Ах, как жаль, что твой ритуал мог послать наружу только невинных, — фыркнула её неожиданная союзница.  
Над ними нависла крылатая тень.  
— Нет, не жаль, — сказал Люцифер. — Потому что благодаря этому я могу наказать предательницу.  
Джоанна глубоко вдохнула — Владыке Ада в его собственном царстве она едва ли могла что-то противопоставить.  
Но сбоку от неё блеснула водная гладь. И Джоанна , не раздумывая, кинулась туда, вцепившись в руку Пандоры и увлекая её за собой. Может быть, там их и не ждало обещанное спасение; и всё-таки, другого выбора уже не было.  
Люцифер ударил — но озеро уже смыкалось над их головами.


	5. Chapter 5

— Очнитесь, — мягко сказал женский голос где-то совсем рядом. — Давайте, Джоанна. Вы сможете.  
Леди Константин закашлялась и открыла глаза. На неё, что было совсем не удивительно, смотрела та самая цыганка, которая встретилась ей по дороге к ящику Пандоры.  
Пандора… Джоанна приподнялась на локте и тут же увидела безжизненное лицо: удар меча пришёлся императрице наискось в спину, и теперь она лежала, распростёршись, у самой кромки воды.  
— По крайней мере, её желание умереть наконец исполнилось, — покачав головой, цыганка нагнулась и закрыла ей глаза. — Это к лучшему. Если бы здесь она снова стала бессмертной, что бы мы тогда делали?  
— Кто вы? — спросила Джоанна.  
— Обычно меня зовут мадам Ксанаду, — она усмехнулась. — Но вам я могу представиться как Нимуэ Озёрная. Знаете меня?  
— Конечно, — кивнула магичка. — Почему вы мне помогли?  
— Потому что я стараюсь присматривать за событиями в мире и за некоторыми людьми, которые на них влияют. А вы, Джоанна Константин, влиять на них умеете.  
— Где моя дочь? — Джоанна села. Мадам Ксанаду молча показала на костёр: рядом с ним, укрытая одеялом, спала Мышка.  
— Вы долго не приходили в себя, — объяснила цыганка. — А она и так была измучена переносом в нашу реальность, тем более, что я его изменила так, чтобы она попала сразу ко мне. Если хотите, я разбужу её и помогу добраться до Позолоченного Кольца.  
— Конечно, хочу, — леди Константин остро взглянула на спасительницу. — Почему я могу этого не хотеть?  
— Потому что, например, вы не знаете, сколько времени отсутствовали, — спокойно ответила мадам Ксанаду. — И что за это время произошло.  
Магичка сглотнула образовавшийся в горле комок.  
— Мы… находимся не у башни, в подвале которой хранился ящик.  
— Конечно. Башня обрушилась, когда вы вышли через моё озеро, и похоронила под собой ящик и тех, кто его охранял.  
— Рэйф?  
— О, его там не было, — но не успела Джоанна почувствовать облегчение, как мадам Ксанаду продолжила: — Рэйф Маккалистер и почти весь его отряд погибли задолго до этого, когда ящик стал излучать магию из-за ваших действий внутри него, и к башне по тревоге бросили гвардию. Но перед смертью капитан Маккалистер сумел запечатать хранилище изнутри — вы молодец, Джоанна, что обучили его этому. Поэтому никто вас не побеспокоил, и никто не узнал, кто именно туда проник.  
Джоанна сморгнула набежавшие слёзы: ей было не привыкать к гибели тех, кто её окружал, но Рэйф, как и Женевьева, избегал этой участи так долго, что ей начало казаться, что он-то выживет.  
— Так сколько времени прошло?  
— Месяцы, — ответила мадам Ксанаду. — Долгие, долгие месяцы. Вы ушли в конце лета, Джоанна. Сейчас весна. Я пойду разбужу вашу дочь.  
Она подняла Мышку, а потом привела под уздцы лошадь и впрягла её в телегу, наблюдая, как мать и дочь молча смотрят друг на друга.  
— Я не уничтожила мир, — наконец сказала Джоанна.  
— И ты выжила, — кивнула Харриэт. — Я бы не простила себе, если бы ты умерла.  
— Я не простила себе того, что ты осталась в ящике.  
Харриэт засмеялась сухим ломким смехом, так не подходившим к её детскому обличью:  
— Что же мы за чудовища, мама, если идём на такие жертвы ради исправления собственных ошибок…  
— О нет, вы просто люди, — вмешалась мадам Ксанаду. — Любящие друг друга люди, к тому же. По этой причине многим свойственно совершать подвиги и подлости. Садитесь, я отвезу вас домой.

Позолоченное Кольцо было тёмным и неприветливым, совсем не таким, как в иллюзии, которую Джоанне показали внутри ящика. Она уже знала, что здесь тоже что-то произошло, и в груди неприятно холодило, потому что если погибли и Женевьева с Жаклин…  
— Деточка? Это ты вернулась? — голос мадемуазель де Бомон донёсся от приоткрытой двери, и Джоанна соскочила с телеги, радостно кинувшись к наставнице.  
— Женевьева!  
Но француженка болезненно охнула, когда её обняли, и Джоанна тут же разжала руки, пристально разглядывая её при свете фонаря.  
Мадемуазель де Бомон словно состарилась лет на десять.  
— Долго же тебя не было, — покачала она головой. — Больше полугода. Но я так и думала, что ты сюда вернёшься, так что не давала увезти юную леди Джеки. Вот только, деточка, через неё нам нанесли визит твои враги.  
— Они заклинали через мою кровь, Женевьева, — тихо произнесла леди Константин. — Жаклин и есть моя кровь. Насколько всё плохо?   
— Нянька и кормилица. Ну и меня ранило, — француженка поморщилась. — Я потом сказала, что на дуэли. Тяжело было, но челядь я отпустила. Ведь в Жаклин снова могло вселиться что-то, а им-то это за что?  
Мышка, сидевшая на телеге, опять засмеялась, почти плача на этот раз.  
— Мы проклятый род, мама! — сказала она. — Страдаем и мы, и все, кто рядом с нами. Я столько историй о нас слышала от Пандоры, пока они меня мучили… Зачем всё это? Ради призрачной надежды на то, что иногда кто-то из нас будет спасать мир?  
— Это не так мало, — ответила ей мадам Ксанаду. — И за всё надо платить.  
— Я не хочу платить именно так! — воскликнула Харриэт. — Я ведь Константин, но я не Константа. Не одна из тех самых сильных магов в нашем роду. У меня нет мёртвой сестры-близнеца и удвоенного из-за этого могущества. Я просто пыталась защитить мать и пожертвовать только собой. Я была совсем ещё ребёнком…  
— Ты и сейчас ребёнок, — строго заметила мадемуазель де Бомон. — Не говори с матерью таким тоном.  
— Я десять лет прожила в ящике Пандоры, — мотнула головой Харриэт. — Я больше никогда не смогу быть ребёнком. Но я не хочу всю жизнь кого-то хоронить.  
— Пока что эта честь принадлежит твоей матери, — проговорила мадам Ксанаду. — Будешь ты заниматься ремеслом или нет, но, будь добра, не утяжеляй её ношу своими словами.  
— Эти слова я скажу себе и сама, — наконец нарушила молчание Джоанна. — Не надо меня защищать. Лучше помогите нам устроиться на ночь, а потом делайте, что хотите.  
— Я так и собиралась, — мягко кивнула мадемуазель де Бомон. — Деточка, прости… я попрощаюсь с Джеки и уеду. Увы, я и впрямь слишком стара, чтобы угнаться за барышнями рода Константин.  
Джоанна на миг прикрыла глаза.  
— Возьмите денег в дорогу, — предложила она.  
— Нет, я не возьму ничего из этого дома, — отказалась француженка. — Слишком велика вероятность, что потом это приведёт твоих врагов по моему следу. И, вот что, милая… вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать подозревала, но не знала наверняка, что ты замешана в треволнениях с их великим секретом. Придумай себе хорошую историю об отдыхе на греческом острове, когда они придут тебя спрашивать.  
— Мы снова потеряем наши пуховые перины, мама, — грустно заметила Мышка.  
— Не при моей жизни, — решительно сказала леди Константин. — Всё, что я тебе обещала, — всё остаётся в силе. И ты, и я слишком долго этого ждали. — Она посмотрела на мадам Ксанаду: — А вы здесь сегодня заночуете?  
— Да, — согласилась та. — Моё дело сделано, и утром я вас покину, но не ехать же по темноте. Вот только лошадь привяжу.  
— Я покажу, где, — откликнулась мадемуазель де Бомон. — Скажите, не слышу ли я в вашей речи выговора моей родины?  
— Я говорю со многими акцентами, — цыганка последовала за ней. — Но я действительно не так давно жила во Франции…  
Джоанна проводила их взглядом, сжимая пальцами плечо Мышки.  
— Если бы ты не пришла за мной, ты бы была счастливее, — сказала ей дочь. — Столько людей погибло из-за этого. И твоему титулу снова что-то угрожает.  
— Харриэт, я не была бы счастливее без тебя, — отстранённо ответила Джоанна Константин. — Я хотела вернуть тебя любой ценой, и ты и сама понимаешь, что эта цена могла быть выше. Пойдём. Я хочу увидеть твою сестру и познакомить тебя с ней.  
— Конечно, — вздохнула Мышка. — Семья — всё, что у нас остаётся. Не знаю только, надолго ли.  
— Надолго. Обещаю.  
Парадная дверь Позолоченного Кольца захлопнулась за ними с сухим стуком.


End file.
